Arranged
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: In a universe where money makes the world go around, Dawn must decide whether to follow the rules her family has set out before her, or follow her own heart. She thought her love belonged entirely to Drew and to spend her life with him, but when more truth reveals and mysteries get unsolved, how will she move forward when everything she believed falls before her as lies?


**Summary:**

 _In a universe where money makes the world go around, Dawn must decide whether to follow the rules her family has set out before her, or follow her own heart. She thought her love belonged entirely to Drew and to spend her life with him, but when more truth reveals and mysteries get unsolved, how will she move forward when everything she believed falls before her as lies?_

 **Arranged**

Dawn was spiteful. Not in the way that would deny her the finer things in life, but more so that if would gain her superficial materials in exchange for grounding ones. Although she never really expressed it, that anger was always there – hidden deep within, under the dresses of her well-made clothes.

Her room had been on the 6th floor, the most prestigious girl's room for miles around. The south facing balcony let in the frequenting rays of sunshine, illuminating mounds of pink and blue furniture, alongside a four-poster bed. Although the room seemed completely pristine, not a speck of dust seemed to rest on the furniture residing this room, there was a colder air here – almost as though the person who slept there was really living, like a ghost. Or perhaps a poltergeist. Or perhaps just a girl who packed up her things and tried to run before she had to give up the thing she wanted most.

Atop a baby pink bedside table lay a slim and modest book. A diary, no less. It read:

 _My name is Dawn. I live in Sinnoh, on Hikari estate. My father is a landowner (though he asks everyone on the state to treat him as though we were royalty – silly old man) and my mother is a 'trophy wife', so to speak. I am 18 years old, an only child. Lonely. Well, at least I used to be. That was before I met him though. Drew._

 _At first, I did find him nothing more than an obnoxious brat, only capable of looking out for himself and his pets. But over time, I suppose that changed. Or maybe Ive changed? I honestly don't even know. Overall, I guess it was how in control he was, how he didn't really care who I was. That's what made me fall for him. And I know it's embarrassing to say this, but I really do love him._

The handwriting seemed to wobble as the letters had been placed on the page as though the person holding the pen had been shaking with nervousness. As if they were afraid to admit their affections for this person. Drew. A few of the next pages from the diary were torn out and lay crumped by a waste paper basket in the corner of the room.

The next page, and most recently written of the journal simply said:

 _I refuse._

 _I will not marry someone I don't love._

 _I will NEVER love you, Ash Ketchum._

 **(Scene Change – Three Days Ago)**

"Dawn, your mother and father request that you proceed to breakfast immediately. It is almost noon, and I heard the cook made your favourite." The maid stated as she briskly opened the curtains of the large south facing balcony and then those of her four-poster bed. Dawn moaned and turned under the covers, pulling one of her silk pillows up over her head as if to block out the light.

"Seven more minutes."

"Your father has something he wishes to discuss with you, Miss Dawn. It is imperative that you attend promptly" the maid proceeded, attempting to pull the duvet off the young woman's torso as to rouse her from her determined slumber. Within a few moments, the struggle had been won, and the blue haired girl slumped, huffing slightly atop her bed as she gazed up at the smug servant. She then suddenly grinned.

"There's no need to be so formal, Amber Rose, it's just Dawn, remember?"

"Of course, Princess."

Dawn rolled her eyes at the overly formal address and then rose slowly from her bed and rubbed her eyes, plopping her bare feet onto the cold mat by her feet and toddling over to her walk-in wardrobe. She grimaced at the array of ball gowns presented before her, wishing to opt for something less conspicuous on a morning like this respective day.

However, the dress code for breakfast was 'dressy' and so she slipped into a bright pink silk dress with long sleeves and a white lace trim, then proceeded to make her way downstairs after clipping back her long blue hair. She trotted down the large marble staircase in teal kitty heels, already practiced in all the airs and graces that came with the wealth her family possessed.

The great hall of the grand floor was where she had been directed to for this mornings meeting with her parents, and Dawn couldn't help finding that a little odd.

 _I suppose it is my birthday. Although I can't help feeling that isn't why they've called me here, at least not directly._

 _Ahhhhhhh im so confused!_

 _I thought when you turn eighteen you somehow finally gain the wisdom of an adult, but I don't feel any different from yesterday!_

She scuttled quickly towards the large oak door and opened it slightly, slipping inside without a sound. If there was ever a chance to discover her parents plans, it was when they discussed those matters in private, particularly before these gatherings in the great hall. She couldn't help wanting to eavesdrop for a few moments before being discovered. She moved swiftly to the nearest large ornament that could conceal her from view and strained her hearing, so as to listen to the mutters on the other side of the vast dining area.

"Are you really sure this is the right decision darling? She's still so young, and that boy- " The woman mumbled softly, concern washing over her features which had been slightly obscured by a large throne like chair reserved for Dawn at the nearest end of the large, ornate table.

"That green haired fox is none of our concern, my love. Whether he is a good match for her or not is irrelevant. I will not have my daughter be wooed by a commoner and his cheap tricks!" the older man stated in a stronger, more convincing tone, clenching his fists in a protective manner. Whoever they were speaking about - or whatever they were speaking about seemed very important, so Dawn immediately struggled to get closer to her parents table without being seen.

"They're still just kids, they have to grab each other's attention somehow, darling."

"Like I said, this is the perfect way to sway her mind form rose petals to someone for tangible, more suitable for her. Someone with the determination of an heir."

"Do you think Dawn will be happy with this?"

Dawn started at the unexpected mention of her name, and accidentally stumbled out from behind her temporary concealment. Her parent's heads snapped up in surprise as Dawn crashed to the floor ungracefully, looking up with an embarrassed smile on her face, rubbing her left hand on the back of her head as her right hand had her body up in a kneeling position. Her mother seemed to smile warmly at her daughter while shaking her head in bemusement, while her father merely tutted and stared at her still kneeling posture on the floor.

When realising this, Dawn quickly scrambled to her feet – racing towards a chair opposite that of her parents. There was a vast array of breakfast dishes before them, from toasted and sweetened waffles to a full English breakfast and everything in between. She quickly helped herself to a slice of toast and some poached egg while waiting for her family to discuss the days itinerary.

She heard the door close softly behind her but remained seated with her back to it, continuing his stately gaze towards the pair of royalty before him. She chewed slowly, each bite making the food in her mouth feel increasingly rubbery. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up, but something was amiss.

'Sir. I have arrived at 9am at the great hall as requested." A young man's voice reached her ears, and she felt momentary shock. Dawn had heard this voice only once before, and yet, they were both here in this strange family meeting- with her parents, these wealthy landowners who seemed to have no intention of revealing their secret to them straight away.

Dawn gritted her teeth. She had no idea what was going on, she had apparently only just returned to her physical senses after her clumsy mistake a few moments previously, and now to have **Ash Ketchum** show up without warning was merely showing contempt. For someone who had repeatedly said he was going to be there for her always, she sure hadn't seen him a lot. Or in fact, at all since that fateful day twelve years ago.

She exhaled and smirked slightly. That was simply Ash, she supposed. Regardless of how much of a good boy he had seemed back then, there was no doubt that he would stab her in the back to get what he wanted. To get to the top, to catch them all in his web and aspire to reach even higher heights once he had attained his goal of receiving the estate.

 _Well, Ash Ketchum, I won't fall for it this time._

 _Back then we were just kids, so I render that proposal null and void. This time, Drew and I won't believe your motivational words. Not again._

She thought of the childhood both Drew and Ash had briefly been a part of, one summers day where she had met both boys for the first time. It was at a 'Pokémon' tournament, this basically being a duel between two trainers and their magical beings. That was how her father had explained it to her, at least, but she couldn't help but think there was something more to it. The look of utter determination and passion of the innovators faces made this seem more like life or death than a simple friendly spar. She was in the crowd, in a ringside seat waiting for the next match to start when she had saw them. Two boys, battling it out by throwing fake pokéballs at one another on the staircase of their concession stand. They finally made their way up to a full-fledged battle of kicks and punches as the pokéballs were deemed too tame for their play fighting, and both kids were dragged away by their mothers before things got out of hand.

'Ill get you next time, Ash' the green haired boy beamed, scoffing slightly as he was hoisted over his mother's shoulder.

'I'm definitely going to win, just you wait' The dark-haired boy yelled in response, and was quickly taken away by another woman. But before he left, he glanced over in Dawns direction. He momentarily stared in surprise at the attentive girl stood a few metres away, then his shook his head as to relieve himself of the encasement of a trance.

'If I win next time, I want you to be my friend!' he yelled towards her as he was dragged away towards his seat and out of sight. The little girls face had heated up involuntarily and something seemed to form in the pit of her stomach, but she was too young then to realise it had been butterflies. Twelve years ago. The first boy who had ever made her blush, was not her first love Drew, but a boy she never thought she would see again. Ash.

Back in the present time, Dawn wheeled around and placed her small hands on the soft armrest of the chair she was seated in, then looked up at the young man before her, her eyes glinting from the reflection of an overhead lamp as he did so. Ash stood with a small grin stretched across his face, not looking a day over twenty. 'How would it feel to see him again; would I still get that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that I did when he declared he wished to fight for my friendship?' Dawn had constantly mused over the years but never once was able to answer. Until now. And what she felt now wasn't butterflies.

It was pure rage.

Still unaware of Dawn's sudden surge of anger, Ash merely stood there, his gaze flitting between both her parents and then making their way unconsciously back to her. He wore some unusual attire, something that resembled sports gear, and a cap with a strange logo on it. It was vaguely reminiscent of something Dawn had forgotten a long time ago, something Drew had wanted to help her remember for a long time now. But she had refused to listen to him about the past back then.

She turned slowly again towards her mother and father, wearing a pleasant facial façade. She didn't know what was going on, but surely her parents would have a perfectly normal explanation as to why a figment of her past was doing standing behind her at their breakfast table at 9am on a Sunday morning. Her mother smiled sweetly at her daughter, then proceeded to speak

"Firstly, congratulation is in order. Happy birthday, honey." she welcomed, completely ignoring the strange interaction between the older couple and the two young adults waiting for instruction before her. She was very beautiful, and still looked quite youthful despite being in her early fifties. Her long blue hair matched dawns to be exact, and her sharp teal eyes contrasted the mystery of her dark locks starkly. Dawns father, in contrast, looked completely different to her daughters aside from their eyes, which were strikingly similar. Both held the same depth and warmth, but both held the same hint of determination deep within, especially prominent at this moment of time.

"Uh, thankyou Mother - I mean, Mom."

"You're welcome. Now that you've reached adulthood, your father and I have decided that its time to let you - flee the nest - so to speak." She beamed proudly after stating this analogy, as though her plan would hopefully also be enjoyed by her only child. Her response to her mother's statement however was confused and lukewarm at best, which caused this smile to falter slightly after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" was the vague and measured response given by Dawn, which wiped the smile off her mother's face completely, her brow furrowed. Tension faced her features and she turned to her husband for support.

"Well?"

"What your mother is trying to say is that we've found someone great for you, Dawn. He is more than capable of looking after a delicate flower like you Dawn- "

"I'm not delicate!"

Her accusatory tone reverberated around the room and caused the chandelier to vibrate with its sheer intensity. Ash awkwardly stood behind Dawn, still unsure as to why he had been called to this wealthy manor so early on a Sunday. Nevertheless, he instantly had recognised the face of that small girl when he had seen her form across the room. In fact, he had recognised her as soon as he had seen that mysterious long navy hair of hers. He hadn't known her name until now though, but the discovery of Dawn had only evoked his curiosity further. The name sounded familiar, but her had forgotten where he had heard it before.

'Honey, we're just doing what's best for you. This is Ash, and he's a lovely boy, really. He comes from the Pallet Town area and he's next in line for vbenofnico! Can you imagine?' her mother interjected once again, a pleading tone lacing her voice now, as it desperately hoping her daughter would agree to the terms obviously already laid out by her father. But dawn wasn't the type of girl to take thigs lying down Strangely enough, despite looking so 'delicate' she was a fighter. She would not give up. Especially when it meant giving up meant losing something she loved.

"I don't care. You know how I feel, Mother!"

"Dawn-" her mother choked out, tears filling her sorrowful eyes as she witnessed the pain reflected in her daughters betrayed ones.

"No, I thought you understood, but you didn't. Father, Dad, please don't say what I think you're going to say." She flitted her gaze over to her father and silently prayed that he would see reason, that he would understand the anger and hurt she was feeling in that moment. But to no avail.

"Dawn, we had hoped you would be happy about this, or at least willing. But if you won't comply rationally, I'll have to put my foot down."

"Father, please- " Dawn begged, as her final plea against the inevitable. A vision of a boy entered her mind, the image of a laughing Drew smothering her brain as she realised everything was about to change. It was checkmate.

"Enough! This man, Ash Ketchum, is going to be your husband, whether you or that boy Drew likes it or not!" Her father yelled, bringing the ultimatum onto his daughter's slumped and defeated shoulders like a ton of bricks. It was as she had expected from the moment that cursed boy had entered the room.

Wait, Drew?

A shocked voice reverberated behind her like the crack of a whip, and she already knew then that things were going to get a lot more complicated.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt you, ." It was Ash who had spoken, dropping the earlier 'sir' courtesy. This was clearly not unnoticed by the wealthy family, yet they remained silent. After all, they knew who he was. The soon to be leader of the most powerful family across the far ends.

"Yes?" Dawn's father asked.

Ash scratched his head lightly as he contemplated his words before he spoke.

"I honestly had no idea why Mother had personally requested my presence here, but now that I know, let me get something clear. I have no intention to refuse such a pretty lady as my wife."

Dawn instantly glared at him with venom. The tone he used to address her was disgusting in her ears. It was as if he was claiming an object.

"However, I am a man of, hmmm how should I say, pride? Well, call it pride or jealousy, but I don't want some other men to be in her heart you see. So, next time before you invite me to give your daughter to me, make sure that she willingly agrees to the marriage." Ash then smirked at Dawn, a sinister smile laced his lips. Dawn felt like puking and punching a hole through that ugly face of his.

"I will come back again in a week time. I hope you will prepare her properly for our next meeting." Ash courteously yet mockingly bowed, clearly not respecting the elders or her.

"Until next time, _Sir_ "

 **To be Continued….**

 **Author's Note: Hooops.**


End file.
